Foreigners Of My Mind
by snowangel420
Summary: <html><head></head>Only a crossover because it has mentions of Hiccup. "Hi, Hiro. I'm Becky." It isn't until Hiro and Becky's eyes meet that they feel something. "You heard me. She's basically a dead woman walking, Hiro! She's too old for you otherwise!" Aunt Cass says. Rated T for mentions of self-harm and suicide.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Big Hero 6/How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction**

**Only a crossover because of mentions. Spoilers for HTTYD2 and BH6!**

**Takes place a week after Tadashi's death.**

**Very Doctor Who-like.**

**Mentions of self-harm and suicide. Rated T to be safe.**

**Hiro is probably taller than Becky, maybe they're the same height. I don't know.**

**Sort of an AU of BH6 since none of the action-y parts that happen in the movie happen in this fanfic.**

**I'm horrible at writing action, so there won't be any.**

Chapter 1

Becky walks through San Fransokyo, in the same position she had been in in 2010.

Got dumped by husband even though he was the one that was with someone else? Check.

Got banished from home by the home's leader to a place she knows next to nothing about? Check.

But this time, it's much different. She had been sent back in time when she was dropped on Berk. Now, she was sent forward in time.

She was sent from 860 - give or take a few centuries - and she spent four years there. She originally came from 2010, went to Berk when she was 16, and is now in 2032. Technically, she'd be 38, but through some mystical Viking thing, she's still 20 years old.

**(I read on TVTropes it takes place around 2032, so that's what I'll go with)**

And, instead of being banished by someone that she wasn't romantically involved with, she was banished by her own husband, Hiccup, the Chief of Berk.

Luckily, he has no plans to attack her. He just told her to leave, and when she refused, sent her off himself to a random place and time.

Why did she have to leave? She didn't know.

Of course, it just had to be 2032 in San Fransokyo. The future. 22 years in the future from 2010, and 1172 years from the year 860.

Becky doesn't know where she is exactly, just when she is and what city she's in, seeing signs saying "Less Than A Year Till 2033, San Fransokyo!"

Like her first night on Berk, Becky is walking at night, and hopes there are no docks nearby so she'd have a repeat.

She soon spots a café and sees that it's open.

_Well, at least it's _sort of_ modern._ Becky thinks as she carefully crosses the street.

She had never before been to San Francisco or Tokyo, which she assumes what San Fransokyo originated from.

She checks her pockets and sees her money has magically converted to the current, uh, currency - $50 - and that her clothes changed into the current style. She got that Doctor Who feeling and wondered if the Tardis would show up anytime soon with the tenth Doctor - her favorite Doctor - to take her somewhere.

Becky opens the door to the café and walks in, smiling when she sees the owner.

"Hi. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get your order for you?" The owner says. She has short brown hair and has green eyes.

"Thanks."

Becky takes a seat in one of the booths, not used to sitting in one alone, and looks at the menu.

"Hi. I'm Cass. What can I get you?"

Becky orders grilled cheese and fries, with a cola.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You look nervous. Did you just move here?" Cass asks, moving to the kitchen.

"Uh, you could say that. Well, technically, I didn't move here. I mean, I did. But I just haven't found a place to stay yet." Becky says, all in a rush.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like. I have an townhouse upstairs with my nephew."

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Oh, it's no trouble. But I have to know your name. It's rude for me to not know my houseguest's name."

"Becky."

"Hmm. Nice name."

"Thanks."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"Nice. You were born in '12 That's ten years after me."

"Cool." Becky assumes Cass meant 2012.

Cass soon brings out the food and the soda, and the girls begin chatting since there are no more customers.

"My nephew is only 5 years younger than you. Are you seeing anyone?" Cass asks, raising her eyebrows.

Becky nearly chokes on her drink.

"No. But are you sure you'd want someone who's half a decade older than your nephew to date him?"

"You seem like a good girl. Have you ever been in trouble with the law?"

"No."

"Ever smoke? Curse?"

"Never and never."

"Drugs? Drink?"

"Never for both."

"Wow. You're a class A goody-two shoes. You remind me of me when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you do. Oh, and there's my nephew. Hiro! Come over here, I'd like you to meet someone!"

A boy with black spiky hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, brown capris, brown shoes, and a blue jacket walks up to the two girls from the set of stairs leading up to the main floor of the townhouse.

"Hi, Hiro. I'm Becky."

It isn't until Hiro and Becky's eyes meet that they feel something.

_Who is this girl and why do I feel like I'm gonna have trouble talking to her?_ Hiro thinks.

_He's cuter than Hiccup, I'll give him that much._ Becky thinks.

"Hiro. I'm Hi. I mean...Hi. I'm Hiro." Hiro sticks out his hand and Becky shakes it.

"Hi, Hiro. I'm Becky. Which I just said..."

"She just moved here and needs a place to stay. You don't mind if she sleeps in Tadashi's room, do you, Hiro?"

"Uhhhh..." Hiro can't stop staring at the girl in front of him.

"Hiro? Hello?" Aunt Cass asks. She waves her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"Is it okay if she stays in Tadashi's room until she finds a place of her own?"

"Um...sure. Excuse me for a minute." Hiro runs upstairs.

"Did I say something wrong?" Becky asks.

"Oh, no, no. Sweetie, it's okay. He just lost his brother last week, so it's been pretty hard for him."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. My...ex-boyfriend's dad recently passed and my ex was left in charge of everything and soon a relationship was too much for him. So I left." Not entirely a lie.

"I'm so sorry. You were close to his dad?"

"Extremely. I was like a daughter to him. Then one day...a rabid animal bit him and it was too late to do anything. He practically died on the spot...Sorry for boring you with my tragic story."

"It's okay. It's good to talk things out. I haven't heard you mention your parents. Are you like my nephew and your parents died when you were young or...?"

"I was basically kicked out of the family."

"How come? If you don't mind." Hiro asks, coming back downstairs and having been listening to the conversation.

"I just wasn't good enough for my dad. And when my grades started slipping in community college, he kicked me out, even though I didn't have a job at the time. I still don't."

"Well, I could always use some extra help around here. You'd get paid in tips and what you get from me is a room for free."

"Thank you so much. I'll start as soon as you need me to."

"Well, tomorrow's a holiday, so I won't need any help tomorrow, so that's when I'll train you with Hiro here as our 'customer'. You could start the day after officially."

"Thank you so much. I'll do the best I can."

"That's all I ask." Cass smiles at Becky and Hiro is staring at Becky with goo-goo eyes as he kneels next to the table, his hand under his head.

"Hiro?"

"Hmm?" Hiro asks, dreamily.

"Why don't you show Becky her room?"

"Certainly." Hiro doesn't move. Becky stifles a giggle as she snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Becky."

"Hi, Hiro. Would you mind showing me my room?"

Hiro nods profusely and he takes Becky's hand and leads her up to the room he used to share with Tadashi, divided by a screen.

"This is it. My room is right here. Yours is over there."

"Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. I've got a lot on my mind."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"What door?"

"It's just an expression."

"I know. Good night, Hiro." Becky disappears into her room.

"Good night, Becky."

Soon, the two fall asleep.

~.~

Hiro is woken up by someone screaming.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Hiro! What is this?" Becky asks. Hiro runs into the room Becky is in.

"Uh...this is Baymax. He's my brother's project. He's a healthcare robot. Your screams must've woke him up. Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream. I must've been screaming in my sleep and then...Baymax kept asking me to rate my pain on a scale of one to ten. And I kept telling him 'zero' but he wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, I tried that once. You have to say 'I am satisfied with my care' to get him to deactivate."

"Good to know. I'll remember that. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you wanna talk about it?" Hiro asks, sitting on the edge of Becky's bed.

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare."

"Oh, that. It's no big deal. Just something involving my ex."

"Are you sure? It's only...3 in the morning." Hiro says, guiltily looking at the clock.

"Um...Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

Becky side-glances at Baymax and Hiro gets it.

"Oh, uh...you have to say it yourself."

"Oh, okay. Baymax, I am satisfied with my care."

"Deactivating."

Baymax deactivates and Becky and Hiro sit in silence.

"So, your nightmare?"

"Oh, right. Um, my ex was trying to attack me. Running after me. That's it."

"Oh. He won't get you here. We've got Baymax for protection and a pretty decent alarm system."

"That's good."

"A couple quick questions. One: how old are you? And, two: could you maybe tell me more about yourself?"

"I'm 20 and what do you wanna know?"

"Everything you're willing to tell me."

"Well, I have to tell you my fear and trigger word first and foremost."

Becky explains to Hiro her fear/trigger word.

**(If you've read Concrete Angel, you know my fear/trigger word. If you haven't, right-click my username and go to a different tab and read the 2nd chapter of Concrete Angel. I am NOT explaining my fear again in any fanfics, and if I feel the need to, I'll reference Concrete Angel)**

"You can trust me. I'll let Aunt Cass know to never say those words. And I'll never say them either."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that I can trust you."

Becky smiles at Hiro and he smiles back.

"There's something else you should know. I'm not from around here."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. Only someone from the 2010s would act like you do."

"How do I act?"

"Well, for starters, no one puts ketchup on their fries anymore."

"Then why was it there?"

"For burgers."

"You're joking, right?"

Hiro looks at Becky seriously, then bursts out laughing.

"Of course I'm joking. I knew when you came from because you look like that girl who...maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"What?"

"I can't. It could mess everything up."

"Hiro?"

Hiro sighs.

"You look like the girl who committed suicide when I was seven. It was all over national news. I was traumatized because I saw your picture after you died and I knew that you were a lot like me. Even though you were 31."

"What? Hiro, I...I'm so sorry. I never meant to...or I won't...I mean..." Becky stops talking, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry. No one should have to see something like that happen."

"When I saw you for the first time tonight, I didn't stare at you just because of the crush I have on you. It's because I instantly knew who you were. And it's okay. You didn't know."

"So...won't people recognize me?"

"No. It's old news. And you were older then."

"As opposed to 7 years later, when I'm younger."

"I was hoping you got the reference."

"You're a Narnia fan, too?"

"Huge. Those movies are classic."

"I bet they would be to you. So, does your Aunt Cass know?"

"I doubt it. And, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me...Are you okay?"

Becky had been wiping her eyes.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." Hiro takes Becky's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the fire escape on the side of the house."

"At this time of the night?"

"Don't worry. This is a safe city." Hiro says as he climbs out of the side window and beckons Becky to follow him. Becky climbs out and, out of instinct, looks down. She sways and grasps the side of the house.

"It's okay. You're okay. You won't fall. Just sit down closest to the window. I've got you." Hiro grabs Becky's hand and gently pulls her down.

"You're okay. I've gotcha."

"There's something else you should know: I'm prone to panic attacks. And I'm terrified of heights."

"I kinda figured you have a fear of heights. And don't worry, I'll help you when you have panic attacks. So...what's on your mind?"

Becky exhales.

"My dad was absolutely horrible to me. Are my parents still...alive?"

"Yes. They live in a retirement home across the country."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask. When I was in my teens, my dad was verbally and emotionally abusive to me. I became depressed and..." Becky rolls up her sleeves and Hiro gasps when he sees the scars.

"Oh, Becky..."

"I started and I couldn't stop. You're the first person I've ever told."

"You never got any help?"

"No. Please, Hiro, you can't tell anyone."

"Becky, I have to. You can't keep doing this. At least let Baymax scan you. He could be pretty good at therapy, I'm sure."

"A robot could be my therapist?"

"Yeah."

Becky gives Hiro a look of disapproval.

"But I'd be there, too. For support and comfort and such."

Becky sighs.

"All right. Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go back to bed before Aunt Cass..."

The two turn and see Aunt Cass standing just inside the window, arms folded.

"What are you two doing out here at 3 in the morning?"

"We were just talking, Aunt Cass. No big deal."

"Hiro Hamada, you can't do that! I heard voices and thought someone had broken in and I came upstairs to check on you and..."

"Wait...how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know her fears, past, trigger words, and...when she's from. And who she is. I'm sorry, Hiro. I'm going to have to turn her in."

"What?!" Hiro and Becky exclaim together.

"You heard me. She's basically a dead woman walking, Hiro! She has a fear basically no one else has and it's..."

Hiro clasps his hands over Becky's ears and Becky shuts her eyes.

A few minutes later, Hiro removes his hands from Becky's ears and holds her close protectively.

"Aunt Cass, you don't know what she's been through. You may have heard, but you didn't hear it from her firsthand. I would've told you after I asked if I could."

"She's technically 38, if she were actually still alive! She's too old for you!"

"I don't care. She's 20 right now. She needs someone to protect her and be there for her."

"Let her find someone her own age, Hiro."

"Aunt Cass, please. She makes me happy like no one else has. Being protective of someone makes me happy and I feel extremely protective of her."

A few silent minutes pass as Hiro continues to hold Becky in his arms with Aunt Cass looking on.

"She can stay. For now. But if any of this gets out, I'm turning her in."

Hiro nods and Aunt Cass leaves. When she's gone, Hiro walks down the steps and takes Becky's hand as helps her in the window.

"Thank you, Hiro. For standing up to your aunt, for standing up for me. For listening to me. For being there for me. For everything."

"You're welcome." Hiro surprises both himself and Becky with a kiss on her head and the two go back to bed.

~.~

"I just want to see if your-"

"HIRO!"

Hiro bolts up out of bed, hearing Becky's screams and races to her.

"Baymax, no!"

Hiro sees Baymax has poked Becky in "the spot".

"She needs to go to the bathroom. Her bladder is full and needs to be emptied."

Hiro kneels in front of Becky, taking one of the trembling hands that's folded close to her chest in one of his own.

"What happened?" Hiro asks Becky, for the moment ignoring Baymax.

"He prodded me. In the spot." Becky says, in tears.

**(Poor word choice, I know. But it's better than poke or touch, IMHO)**

"Shhh. I'll take care of it, okay? You just go to the bathroom and I'll explain it to Baymax. I promise, everything's going to be okay." Hiro kisses Becky's forehead. She shakily stands up and Hiro places a hand on Becky's back to help her. She walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Hiro explains to Baymax about Becky's fear/triggers while she's in the bathroom, and Baymax finally gets it as Becky exits the bathroom.

"All right. Now I know not to say -"

"Shh." Hiro says, pointing at Becky.

"Those words. Deactivating." Baymax says, quickly correcting himself and deactivating.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

"Better. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Becky suddenly breaks down in tears and in a panic attack and Hiro goes over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhh. I'm here. Calm down. I'm here. Shhh." Hiro helps her up and guides her over to the bed and they sit down and Becky leans against him.

They sit in silence as Hiro tries to help Becky get her breath back.

"Come on, Becky. Breathe slowly."

When that fails, he calls for his Aunt Cass.

While he waits for Aunt Cass, Hiro wakes Baymax up.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"She can't breathe, Baymax. We need your help. She needs your help." Hiro says.

Aunt Cass rushes up the steps.

"Hiro, what is going on?"

"She can't breathe. She's having trouble breathing."

"Panic attack?"

"I think so."

Baymax puts a hand on Becky's shoulder to try to help her to calm down.

"I am afraid this is all I can do." Baymax says, sadly.

Hiro's eyes widen.

"I know what to do."

"Hiro, I know what you're thinking, and it won't work. It'll take her breath away more than it'll give her more air." Aunt Cass says.

"I have to at least try, Aunt Cass."

Hiro kisses Becky on the lips. Becky's eyes widen, but they soon close as her breath comes back and she takes part in the kiss.

They soon both come up for air.

"Hiro..." Becky begins to say.

"Becky, I am so sorry, but I didn't know what else to -" Hiro is surprised when Becky throws her arms around him.

"You saved my life and let me confirm my crush on you at the same time without me having to say anything for the latter. Thank you." Hiro hugs Becky back.

Baymax shuts down and Aunt Cass goes back downstairs.

"Thank you so much, Hiro." Becky says, leaning on Hiro.

"You're welcome. You know, Baymax really didn't mean to almost say the words and prod you there. He didn't know." Hiro replies, putting an arm around Becky.

"I know he didn't mean to, but it still happened." Tears well in Becky's eyes.

"Shh. He knows not to do it again. I promise. Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no."

"Shh. I'm here. I'm right here. Let's go back to sleep, okay? I won't leave you."

"You mean you'll...?"

"Yes and no. I'll sleep with you, but we won't, you know...you get it?"

Becky nods, tearfully.

"Come on. Where's that smile?" Hiro asks, wiping away some of Becky's tears. Becky manages a small smile through her tears.

"That's my girl. Let's get to bed. I'll sleep on the right side and you can sleep on the left side, okay?"

Becky nods and, after Hiro turns out the lights, they get into bed, and Becky snuggles close to Hiro and he wraps his arms around her.

"I've got you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you, Becky." Hiro kisses Becky's forehead and the two drift off to sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This chapter contains a bit of femslash. Don't like, don't read.

That morning, at about 7AM, Aunt Cass walks up to her nephew's room and sees Hiro has wrapped a protective arm around Becky and is holding her close in Tadashi's old bed.

Suddenly, Hiro moves his hand to wipe a tear from Becky's cheek. He then kisses her forehead and settles back down to sleep, rubbing Becky's shoulder.

/I hate to bother him...but I need to explain myself to him,/ Aunt Cass thinks.

"Psst. Hiro." Aunt Cass whispers.

"Hmmm? Aunt Cass?" Hiro turns to see his aunt.

"I need to talk with you. About her." Aunt Cass says.

"I don't wanna leave her. What if Becky has a panic attack when she wakes up and sees I'm not there?"

"Baymax knows about her fear, right?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then he'll be there to help Becky in case she needs it."

Hiro looks back at Becky and sighs.

"All right."

Hiro goes over to the bed and replaces the covers on Becky, kisses her forehead, and follows Aunt Cass downstairs to the living room and they sit in the couch.

"Hiro -"

"Aunt Cass, I know you don't want me to be with her, but...I think I'm in love with her."

"I know."

"You know? How?"

"It was exactly the way Tadashi treated Honey Lemon when her grandmother died. He was there for her, just like you're there for Becky. I could tell it was true love for them, too. Then, the fire..." Aunt Cass pauses, shaking her head.

"So...she can date me?" Hiro asks.

"Yes, although you kind of already are. But no rushing into things. Not until you're 18."

"That's fine with me. I was kinda thinking on waiting till marriage. She seems like that kind of girl."

"Who seems like that kind of girl?"

The two turn and see Becky walking down the steps.

"Oh, hey, baby girl. We were just talking about you." Hiro says, rising and kissing Becky on the cheek.

"All good things, I hope." Becky says, smirking.

"Listen, Becky. About earlier this morning and practically screaming your fear in your face..." Aunt Cass starts. Becky freezes at the mention and Hiro squeezes her shoulder and Becky relaxes.

"I'm sorry. For this morning, and for just now. You and Hiro can be together."

"Thank you. And I forgive you." Becky says, smiling at Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass smiles back.

After Becky is trained to work as a waitress at the café, Hiro and Becky are on the front steps.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Hiro asks.

"I don't know. I don't know what's around."

"Well, I was thinking we could go to SFIT."

"What's SFIT?"

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

"Ah...smart people school."

"Is there any other type?"

"You know what I meant, Hiro. People who are exceptionally smart. Like geniuses. Like you." Becky smiles at her boyfriend.

"You don't mean that." Hiro says, smirking at his girlfriend.

"I do. You're looking at the girl who had to repeat seventh grade because of her math grades."

"What about high school?"

"It's complicated. Mostly I stayed with my then-boyfriend, so school wasn't exactly on my mind."

Hiro smirks at her.

"Not like that, Hiro. We just had a lot in common. I guess it's true that opposites attract. Because you and I don't have that much in common, which is a good thing, I guess."

"I guess you're right. Come on. Let's go. I've got some people that I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Just some kids my brother knew. Well, they're not really kids, since they're your age. Well...they'd technically be younger, but..." Becky puts a finger on Hiro's lips.

"Hiro, I think I got it."

Hiro smiles at Becky.

They let Aunt Cass know what they're doing and leave.

The two are walking to the rail car station, and just chatting when Becky stops.

"Becky? Angel baby, are you okay?"

"What is they recognize me? If they recognize me, I'll be turned in, and if I'm turned in, I'll never see you again, and then what will I do?" A panic attack sets in and Hiro brings his girlfriend to him and kisses her. Becky soon joins the kiss.

A few minutes pass and the two part.

"Better?"

"Better. That's a good cure for my panic attacks."

"Well, as much as I love kissing you, I really hope you don't have any more panic attacks."

"Thanks."

The two soon hop on the rail car and get to SFIT.

"Becky, my beauty, welcome to SFIT." Hiro says, holding the main door open.

Becky's eyes widen as she sees the school for the first time. She sees labs, robots, and numerous students.

She turns when she sees Hiro hasn't followed her.

"Hiro? Baby, you okay?"

"I haven't been here since...since Tadashi died." Hiro says, his voice shaking.

"Oh, Hiro. Come here." Becky says, opening her arms. Hiro accepts the invitation and the couple sits, Becky cradling Hiro in her arms as he had done for her.

"Shh. I'm here, baby. I'm here."

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Breaking down like this."

"Hiro, it's perfectly normal."

"I miss him so much."

"I'm sure you do, Hiro."

A few minutes pass and Hiro stands up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He smiles at Becky and she smiles back as Hiro helps her stand up.

They walk into a random lab.

"GoGo? Wasabi? Honey Lemon? Fred?" Hiro calls.

"What's with the first three names?" Becky whispers.

"They're just nicknames. Fred came up with 'em." Hiro whispers back.

The four young adults come out from their lab stations.

For the first time in her life, GoGo's gum pops right on her face when she sees Becky.

"Guys, this is Becky." Hiro says.

There is a stunned silence.

"I told you they'd recognize me." Becky whispers, leaning over to Hiro.

"I think I'm in love." GoGo murmurs to herself.

"I'm sorry, GoGo. What was that?" Hiro asks.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Welcome to SFIT, Becky." GoGo says.

"Thanks, GoGo." Becky says.

"So, do you have any interest in science?" Honey Lemon asks, curiously.

"Sorry, no."

"That's okay. Fred here doesn't really, either."

"Cool."

"Hiro, can I speak to you for a minute?" Wasabi asks.

"Sure, Wasabi. Guys, be nice to her. She's sensitive." Hiro says, following Wasabi.

While the girls - and Fred - are chatting, Wasabi and Hiro are also chatting.

"You do realize that that's the girl who committed suicide 7 years ago?"

"Yes, Wasabi. I'm completely aware of that. It doesn't bother me. She's your age. Besides it's not like it's gonna change the course of history or anything. She never did anything special, so it doesn't matter. She's just another person. What are you waving for?" Hiro asks. Wasabi had been waving his arms for Hiro to stop talking.

Hiro glances over and sees something he never wanted to see: his girlfriend in tears because of him. She runs out the lab door and into a nearby bathroom.

"Great. Hiro, you tell us to be nice to her and that she's sensitive and you can't even follow your own advice. I'm gonna go check on her." GoGo says, running into the girls' bathroom. Honey Lemon follows.

Wasabi and Fred stare at Hiro, ticked off.

"Dude, you can't do that to a girl that's that sensitive. Especially when she's depressed enough as it is." Wasabi says, whispering the last part and putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Becky." Honey says.

"He said...he said he'd never let anything happen to me." Becky says, blowing her nose as she leans on GoGo.

"Shhh. It'll be okay." GoGo says, rubbing Becky's back.

"I've barely been here a day and my heart's already been broken. New record! Whoop-di-freaking-do!" Becky says.

"Shhh. Sweetie, it'll be okay. You're our age. Hiro just doesn't understand love yet." GoGo says.

"I haven't had much luck in that department actually."

"But I bet you've had more experience than he has." Honey says.

"True."

"Honey, do you mind if I talk to Becky alone for a bit?" GoGo asks.

"Sure." Honey gets up and walks out of the bathroom.

"Why do you want to talk to me alone, GoGo?"

GoGo sighs.

"You remember a couple of minutes ago when I murmured something and Hiro asked me what I said?"

"Yeah."

"I said 'I think I'm in love'."

"With...my outfit?"

"No. With you."

"Me?"

"If you don't, you know, support it, I completely understand."

"No! Of course I support it. My ex's mentor is gay, and I'm okay with it."

"Good."

"Am I the first person you've told?"

"Nope. Everyone in the group knows. Except maybe Hiro."

"Did...did Tadashi know?"

"Yep. In fact, he was the first person I told that I'm a lesbian. I looked up to him, like a brother."

"I would've loved to have met him."

"I'm sure he would've loved to meet you, too."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"I didn't know him at all, and yet I feel like this strong connection with him."

"Maybe it's cuz of Baymax. Tadashi built Baymax, you know."

"Yeah. Hiro told me. So, now what?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"On whether you want to be my girlfriend. I don't wanna pressure you into it. I mean, it's okay if you still wanna be with Hiro."

"No, I think I'll break up with him. He's too young for me anyway, and we're too different for each other."

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will."

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, GoGo."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"You're welcome. Thank you, too."

"For what?"

"For accepting my invitation as my girlfriend."

The two girls smile at each other and they sit there for a few more minutes. Becky tells GoGo her fear, and GoGo says something surprising.

"You're never gonna believe this, Becky, but I actually have the same fear/trigger words as you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I really thought I was the only one who had that fear."

"I thought that, too. Huh. Small world."

"So, your parents were strict?"

"Super strict. I couldn't even get into Harry Potter till I was 18. But I secretly read the first book when I was 17."

"Wow."

"It was my mom mostly. But for some reason, I felt my dad was more strict than she was."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cuz he's an alcoholic and refused to get help."

"Yeah. I heard you rallied a petition to get him to get help. When that didn't work, you started..." GoGo pauses, shaking her head.

"Started what, GoGo?"

"Cutting yourself. Eventually you hit a vein and bled to death. Everyone in the country mourned you."

"Really? Just cuz I tried to stop my dad from drinking?"

"No matter what anyone says, any difference you make is making a difference. Small or big. You're special and...I really don't want anything to happen to you because I care about you." GoGo says, wiping a stray tear.

"Oh, GoGo." Becky says, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm here for you. As your girlfriend and as your friend."

"Thanks, GoGo."

"Please, call me Jamie."

"Okay, Jamie."

(A/N: I know that's not her real name, but I like it since that's her VA's name)

"So now what? Do we go back in there and face everyone and tell everyone we're together, or...?"

"What do you think we should do, Jamie?"

"Well, I think we should tell everyone we're together then go on with life. Hopefully."

"Hopefully."

GoGo/Jamie kisses Becky on her forehead and the two girls leave the bathroom, hand in hand, as Becky wipes her eyes.

"Hey, Becky. You okay?" Hiro asks.

"Thanks to you." Jamie says.

"What's your problem, GoGo?"

"You broke her heart, Hiro. Saying she never did anything special? She petitioned to get her dad to stop drinking."

"But it didn't work."

"She at least tried. It's better than taking the emotional abuse he gave her."

"She committed suicide!"

"It wasn't intentional, Hiro! She wasn't trying kill herself! She just hit a vein and couldn't get to a doctor in time."

"Why do you care about what she does? Or if she's alive or dead?" Hiro asks.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Becky says.

"Girlfriend?!"

"Yep." Becky and Jamie say, popping the "p".

"So you're dumping me?" Hiro asks.

"I think you kind of deserve it, Hiro. Considering you said I never did anything special and that I'm just another person." Becky says.

"Which is far from true." Jamie says, kissing Becky's forehead.

"Hiro, you're acting like I'm dead now." Becky says, in tears.

"You kind of are a dead woman walking." Hiro says, sheepishly.

Jamie lunges at Hiro, but Becky holds her back.

"He's not worth it, Jamie. Let's just go." Becky says, glaring at Hiro.

"Gladly." Jamie says, putting a protective arm around Becky. The two girls leave and Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred follow them, glaring at Hiro on their way out. Fred shuts off the lights, leaving Hiro in the dark.

The five go to the Lucky Cat (Cass' café) for a bite to eat.

"Hey, guys. Haven't seen you since last week. And I haven't seen you since this morning." Cass says, winking at Becky.

"You live here?" Jamie asks Becky.

"It's better than living in the streets."

"Where's Hiro? It looks like it's gonna storm." The group flinches.

"We kind of...might've left him behind." Fred says.

"You did WHAT?! He's the only bit of family I have left! I'm gonna go out and find him." Cass says, grabbing her coat.

"I'll go with you. It's kind of my fault." Becky says, scooting out of the booth.

"Baby girl..."

"Jamie, it's okay. I need to go. I'd feel bad if something happened to him."

"I'll go, too. I'm not letting my girl go out there without me." Jamie says.

"And wherever GoGo goes, we go." Honey Lemon says.

"I guess everyone's coming?" Aunt Cass asks. The group nods and they head out back to the school after closing the café.

"Well, the rail cars look like they've stopped for the day. Looks like we're walking."

"Walking? Who said anything about walking?" Jamie asks.

"Don't worry. It's not that far from here, which you guys should know." Aunt Cass says.

When they reach the school, they're soaked to the bone.

"Hiro! Where are you?" Aunt Cass calls.

"Hiro! Hiro, where are you?"

The group splits up: Fred, Becky, and Jamie on one team, and Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Aunt Cass on the other.

The first team goes out into the hallway, the other the library.

They search high and low in the school, but no luck.

"This is all my fault." Becky says, as the three are walking through yet another hallway.

"It's not your fault, Becky. Hiro was being a jerk." Fred says.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we needed to leave him behind in the dark in the middle of a storm."

Suddenly, the storm knocks the power out.

"Oh, shoot."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't forget that Jamie is GoGo's real name for this fic!

"Guys, we need to stay together." Jamie says.

"Agreed." Fred and Becky say. They form a line with Becky in the middle, both Fred and Jamie holding her hands.

"Okay. Now what?"

"We keep searching. Try to find Hiro and get out of here." Jamie says.

Suddenly, they hear a creaking sound behind them. They turn around and see the ventilation system falling and water floods towards them.

"Run!"

The trio runs.

"We're never gonna outrun it, Jamie! We have to get to high -"

"Becky?" Jamie turns and sees Becky has fallen and is being swept away.

"I'll go. Keep running! Find high ground." Fred says.

Jamie nods and runs in the other direction as Fred runs toward Becky.

She somehow hits her head on one of the vent systems and is knocked unconscious.

Fred spots Becky and walks/wades to her. He picks her up in his arms and walks toward Jamie, who is at the end of the hall with an open door. He starts to run when the water gets closer.

"Faster! Faster, Fred! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" Jamie says.

"I'm running as fast as I can! No need to quote Bambi's mom!" Fred says.

Fred, with Becky in his arms, go inside the room and Jamie shuts the door. The climb up on a desk and Fred places Becky down on it.

He turns her over and pats her on her back, trying to expel the water from her lungs.

"Thank you so much, Fred. You saved her life."

"Don't thank me yet, Jamie." Fred turns Becky over and places an ear to her chest.

"Anything?" Jamie asks.

"Shh shh." Fred says.

A few seconds pass.

"There's either a heartbeat or there isn't. Which is it?" Jamie asks, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's faint, but it's there. We have to get her to a doctor and soon or we'll lose her." Fred says.

"Oh, where's Baymax when you need him?" Jamie asks.

"You don't think I'd leave home without him, did you?" Fred and Jamie jump and turn to see Hiro with Baymax in his luggage.

"Do something!" Jamie says.

"We have to wait until her clothes dry, GoGo. Water and electricity don't agree with each other."

"She can't wait that long, Hiro! She could die when we could've done something!" Jamie says.

"We don't have a choice, Jamie!"

"She could die if we don't do something now!"

"Guys!" They turn and see Fred taking Becky's pulse.

"She's gone." Jamie breaks down.

Fred goes over to her and holds her close.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie."

"Can't you do CPR?"

"It won't do any good. CPR won't restart her heart." Fred says, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jamie breaks down all over again.

"Hiro, please. We need to do something." Fred says.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax says.

"Baymax! Thank goodness! Okay, we need you to restart Becky's heart." Fred says.

"Stand clear."

Hiro, Jamie and Fred stand - well, sit - aside on another table.

Baymax begins to try to restart Becky's heart. Nothing.

"Power going up one level."

Still nothing.

Level by level, Baymax tries to restart Becky's heart.

"I am so sorry. That is all I can do."

Jamie crawls over to Becky and holds her in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Guys, did you find -" Wasabi starts to ask as he, Honey Lemon, and Aunt Cass walk into the room as the water begins to recede.

They see Jamie has broken down with the still form of Becky in her arms, Fred is trying to console her, Hiro is looking guilty and Baymax is next to Jamie solemnly.

"What happened?" Honey Lemon asks.

"We were trying to get to high ground and the current was too strong for her and it swept her away. Fred rescued her but not before she hit her head. She probably has water in her lungs." Jamie says, her voice shaking.

"Did you turn her over and try to get the water out of her lungs?" Aunt Cass asks.

"Yes. It didn't work." Fred says.

"This is all my fault. If I had just followed you guys home, she'd still be here." Hiro says.

No one responds.

"We never even had a chance to go on our first date." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fred rubs Jamie's back to try to comfort her.

"We should go. Before the storm gets worse." Hiro says.

"I'm not leaving her, Hiro." Jamie says.

"We don't have a choice, Jamie! We can't stay here!" Hiro says.

"Watch me." Jamie says, staring at Hiro threateningly.

"Guys. Calm down. This won't help anything." Fred says.

"He's right. Hiro, I am not leaving my girl." Jamie says.

Suddenly, Becky's breath comes back, startling everyone. She turns over and expels the water from her lungs as Jamie pats her back to help her.

Becky soon sits up and Jamie wraps her arms around Becky.

"Oh, Becky. I was so worried. You were gone for about fifteen minutes." Jamie says, holding her girlfriend close.

Becky breaks down, scared that she had come so close to being gone forever.

"Shh. It's okay, baby girl. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. Shh. I've got you. Shhhh. Shhh. I've got you, baby girl. I've got you." Jamie says.

"Baymax? Can you scan her?" Hiro asks.

"Scan complete. There is little physical damage, but there is a bit of fluid in her lungs. I cannot remove it myself so she needs a doctor." Baymax says.

"Don't worry. Help is on its way. We just need to stay where we are." Aunt Cass says, putting away her phone.

"Jamie's got you, baby girl. Jamie's got you." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair.

Soon, an ambulance comes and they take Becky to the hospital, Jamie not leaving her side.

"We're going to need to insert a tube into your left side to get the fluid out. It won't take long but we're gonna give you something so you won't feel anything, okay?" A nurse says as they take Becky to a room.

"Does Jamie have to leave me?" Becky asks, in tears.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere, sweetie. She can stay right where she is." The nurse says.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm not going anywhere." Jamie says, kissing Becky's forehead as she holds one of Becky's hands.

"Keep her talking, Jamie, while we get this IV in her arm." The nurse says.

"Just look away, baby. I'm here. As soon as you get out of here, I am taking you on our first date. You plan it, I pay for it."

"Really?"

"Really. But I'll help you plan it if you need me to."

"A movie and dinner would be nice."

"That's fine, honey. You can choose the movie, okay?" Jamie says. Becky nods and grips Jamie's hand as the needle is inserted.

"What kinds of movies do you like, Becky?"

"Mostly animated. But we can choose something we both like."

"That'll be just fine."

"I'm done. When you can't feel anything, we'll get started, okay?" Becky nods as the nurse inserts the numbing medicine.

Soon, the numbing medicine takes effect and the nurse comes in with the tube.

"All right, sweetie. You'll feel some pressure, but nothing more, okay?" Becky nods.

"Just breathe through it, baby. I'm here for you." Jamie says.

The nurse starts to insert the tube.

"Do you have any kids, Becky?" Jamie asks out of the blue.

"I did. Just one." Becky says, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"What happened to him or her?" Jamie asks, wiping the tear away.

"She died unexpectedly a few days after she was born."

"Oh, Becky. Baby, I'm so sorry." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair.

"Try to keep her calm, Jamie. I'm just about done."

"What kind of birth did you have?" Jamie asks.

"Natural." Becky replies.

"I'm so proud of you for getting through that. I wish I could've been there."

"Maybe someday you will be."

"I hope so." Jamie kisses Becky's forehead.

"All right, I'm done. Try to get some rest. I'll come check on you in an hour." The nurse says, smiling at the young couple.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know for sure, but it looks like it." The nurse leaves.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna let everyone know how you are. Try to get some sleep." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair. She kisses Becky's forehead and leaves.

~.~

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Will she live?"

"One at a time, guys! She's probably a bit sore from the tube they inserted into her left side to help drain the fluid from her lungs. And it looks like she'll be okay, but the doctors won't know for sure until the first 48 hours have passed. She's resting, so try not to disturb her." Jamie says.

The group sighs.

"Hiro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jamie asks. Hiro nods and the two go to a spot alone.

"Did Becky tell you she had a daughter?"

"What? How did she have a daughter?"

"No one ever gave you the talk?"

"I know how, but...who's the father?"

"I'm guessing her ex-boyfriend."

"Wow. She never told me."

"Huh. I'm gonna go stay with her in her room." Jamie leaves and goes back into Becky's room.

Jamie lays down on the left side of the bed (the opposite side the tube is on) and wraps her arms around Becky. Jamie notices Becky has been crying more and she brings her closer to her.

"I'm here, baby girl. I won't leave you." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair.

The nurse comes in a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Jamie asks.

"Has she been sexually active lately? Like with men?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"She's pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plot twist farther along in this chapter. Something that won't happen in the movie but I wish it would.

"What? How can she be pregnant? She's just got here like a day ago and...Hiro! He must be the father."

"It's most likely. Why don't I bring him in? You wake Becky up and tell her. It's up to her what she'll do."

"I'm okay with it being up to her." Jamie says.

The nurse leaves to get Hiro and Jamie wakes Becky up.

"Becky. Baby, wake up."

"Hmm? Jamie? What's up?"

"The nurse came by. She said that...you're pregnant."

"What? But...is Hiro the father? I mean, we didn't even..." Becky breaks down and Jamie holds her close.

"Shh. I promise, Becky, I won't leave you. We're in this together."

Hiro comes in and Jamie immediately speaks what's on her mind.

"Did you get my girlfriend pregnant?"

"What?! No...of course not...I mean...I do remember doing something last night..."

"I don't." Becky says.

"You were half-asleep!"

"Half-asleep is not consent, Hiro Hamada!" Becky says.

"I didn't mean to!"

"That's what they all say!" Jamie says.

"Becky, I am so sorry." Hiro says, coming toward Becky.

Becky whimpers and presses herself further into Jamie.

"Shh. I'll take care of it." Jamie says, trying to soothe her girlfriend.

"Get out, Hiro! You've done enough damage to her state of mind already. You don't need to make it worse." Jamie says, her voice shaking. She puts a protective embrace around Becky, who is falling asleep.

Hiro reluctantly leaves as the others come in.

"How's she doing?" Fred asks, his voice quiet.

"Shaken up. It's normal, I'm sure."

"I'll be sure to ground Hiro firmly when we get home. She may be overage but she is not at fault." Aunt Cass says.

"Where is she going to stay?" Jamie asks.

"She can stay with me. I've got the room and, if it's okay with your parents, you can stay, too. My parents are on vacation so it won't be any trouble."

"Uh, Fred, she won't be comfortable under a bridge. And a bridge is no place to give birth or raise a baby. If she decides to keep him or her. It's up to Becky." Jamie says.

"How about all of you - as in Becky, you, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon - come over after she's been released? You'll see what I mean." Fred says.

"Okay, then." Jamie says.

"We'll leave you two. The poor thing looks exhausted. Besides, I need time to think of a punishment for Hiro." Aunt Cass says.

"You could make him take Becky's job at the café." Jamie says.

"That's not a bad idea, Jamie. Thanks." Aunt Cass smiles at Jamie and Jamie smiles back.

Honey Lemon, Aunt Cass, Wasabi, and Fred leave.

"I'll make this right, Becky. I promise." Jamie says, kissing the top of Becky's head.

About a week later, Becky is released from the hospital, the fluids from her lungs gone with no signs of illness. Wasabi picks Becky and Jamie up and takes them to Fred's, after picking up Honey Lemon.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jamie asks from the backseat where she's sitting next to her girl.

They'd stopped in front of a large mansion.

"It's the address Fred gave me." Wasabi says as he parks the car.

The four walk to the front door and Honey rings the doorbell.

They're surprised when a butler walks out.

"Ah. Master Frederick has been expecting you. Please make yourselves at home." The butler says. The group steps inside, awed at the inside of the estate.

"Welcome to your home for the next...however long you wanna stay here, Becky and Jamie."

"This is...amazing, Fred." Becky says.

"Thanks. Like I said, my parents are on vacation. And like Heathcliff the butler said, make yourselves at home."

"How cool. My first pee in a mansion." Becky says.

"Down the hall to the left." Fred says, smirking at Becky.

"Thanks." Becky dashes off.

Jamie approaches Fred.

"Fred, I can't thank you enough for doing this for us. For her. It means a lot." Jamie says.

"You're welcome. What's mine is yours. Not everything, but the food and everything is."

"I got it."

"And if you two would like to share a room, please feel free. And I've hired some interior decorators to get started on the baby's room as soon as Becky will let them."

"Whoa, Fred. You really didn't need to do that."

"I know. But I feel like I knew her in a past life. Like she was my adopted sister in a past life. It's weird. But after all she's been through, she deserves it." Fred says.

Becky comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey. You have a good pee?" Jamie asks.

"I sure did." Becky replies, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Master Frederick, as requested, all of the onions have been removed from the premises until further notice." Heathcliff says.

"Thank you, Heathcliff." Fred says. The butler leaves and everyone turns to Fred, confused.

"I read somewhere that just the smell of onions induces puking in pregnant women."

"Thanks, Fred."

"Don't mention it."

A few silent minutes pass.

"Well, you guys can go do whatever. If you need anything, ring the butler and Heathcliff will be at your service. Oh, and, Becky, if you have any cravings, feel free to raid the kitchen."

"Thanks, Fred." Becky says, with a weirdish look on her face.

Jamie takes Becky's hand and leads her to their room.

"This is...wow...I'm speechless at how big this room is." Becky says.

The room has a king-sized bed, a reading nook, floor-to-ceiling windows, a balcony outlooking the garden, two separate full-sized bathrooms, a room-sized closet, and a large flat screen.

About eight months pass, and Becky is overseeing the renovations in the nursery that's just a few steps from her and Jaime's room.

"I don't want the crib to be too close to the window, but not too far, either." Becky says, looking at the plans she and Jamie had made the week before as she eats her fifth banana (her latest craving).

"Hey, baby." Becky turns and sees Jamie walking into the room.

"Hey, Jamie. I can't decide where I want the crib."

"Hmm." Jamie looks over the room and Becky hands over the plans.

Against the wall with the door leading to the hallway is the changing area. The wall to the left of the wall with the door is the closet for the baby's clothes (all neutral-colored). The wall to the right of the wall with the door is a rocking chair and play area. Then the wall opposite the wall with the door is the crib.

"I think it should go to the left of the window, that way the baby won't get too much sun." Jamie says.

"Good idea, Jamie." Becky says.

The workers move the crib to the left of the window.

"Okay. Everything looks good. If you'll excuse me, this baby is pushing on my bladder. Be right back." After handing the plans - and the banana peel - to Jamie, Becky runs to the bathroom.

Jamie looks over the nursery and goes over to the closet to look at the clothes when she hears a scream coming from the bathroom. Eyes widening, she drops what she's holding and runs to the bathroom.

"Was that a contraction scream?" Honey asks, looking up from her book and coming out of her room.

"I'm not sure. I'm about to go find out. Go get Fred." Jamie says.

Fred and Becky have developed a brother-sister relationship.

Jamie runs to the bathroom and finds that it's locked.

"Becky, honey. It's Jamie. Are you okay?"

"I just felt a contraction. Oh, no."

"What?"

"My water just broke."

"Can you open the door?"

Becky moves to the door and tries to open it.

"I can't get it open."

"Okay. Fred's on his way. Just breathe. I'm here and I promise I'll get to you just as soon as I can, Becky."

"I'm scared."

"I know. I know. We'll get through this together, like we planned."

"How? We're on two different sides of the door."

"We'll figure something out. For now, just breathe."

Jamie helps Becky with her breathing techniques. Soon, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi come into the room.

"Uh, where is she?" Fred asks.

"She can't get out of the bathroom. The door's locked." Jamie says.

"It's an electronic door. If it doesn't work, that means the power's gone out."

As if on cue, the power goes out because of a major storm.

"What?!" Becky and Jamie exclaim together.

"Breathe, baby girl. We'll get you out of there." Jamie says.

"Don't you have a generator or something?" Honey asks.

"Nope."

"There's gotta be some way we can get to her. Becky, how far apart are your contractions?"

"I've only had one so far."

"Good. Fred, are you sure there's no way to open the door?"

"Well, if we had power, we'd be able to open it."

"Come on, guys. We're nerds. Think." Jamie says.

"Oh, my back!"

"Just keep breathing, baby. We'll figure something out."

"Hurry."

"Fred, you keep her calm and help her with her breathing while we think of a plan." Jamie says.

"Okay." Fred says.

About an hour passes, and Becky's contractions have gotten closer together.

"Fred, is there like a secret passageway or something?" Honey Lemon asks.

"Not that I know of."

"Is there any way we could kick it down?" Jamie asks.

"It's a pretty strong door."

A groan is heard from the other side of the door, followed by shallow breathing.

"Deep breaths, Becky. Don't breathe too shallow." Fred says.

"It hurts."

"Shh. We'll get you out of there. I promise."

Suddenly, the doorknob snaps.

"Oops. Sorry, Fred." Becky says.

"It's okay. It's just a doorknob."

"That doorknob hole is big enough for one of us to rip the door off its hinges." Jamie says, looking at the hole.

"Can someone please do it? Like now?" Becky asks.

"Try to scoot back, baby girl." Jamie says.

Fred steps forward and tries to pry the door from its hinges. Nope. Same happens for Wasabi. And Honey Lemon. And Jamie.

"Jamie, we need to call Baymax. I'm sure he'd be able to do it." Becky says.

"I'll call Aunt Cass." Honey Lemon says, taking out her phone and dialing the number.

"Hey, is Hiro there?...We need Baymax...Becky's in labor and she's trapped in the bathroom...how far along is she?" Honey puts her hand on the speaker.

"How far along is she?" Honey asks.

"Contractions are two minutes apart." Fred says, who is in charge of timing the contractions while Jamie is in charge of helping Becky breathe through them.

"The contractions are two minutes apart...You'll send them over? Okay, great. Thanks." Honey hangs up.

"Well?" Wasabi asks.

"Hiro and Baymax are on their way."

"Don't push, baby."

"I'm feeling pressure."

"Can you see the head?"

"No."

"Don't push. I know it's hard, but you /can/ get through this."

An hour passes and, finally, Hiro and Baymax arrive just as Becky is beginning to have a hard time fighting the urge to push.

"Baymax, kick the door down. Becky is in labor." Hiro says.

After everyone stands back, Baymax kicks the door down with success. Jamie and Fred run in to Becky.

"Breathe. We're here." Jamie says, getting behind Becky as Becky leans against the tub.

"Fred, you'll need to deliver this baby. Jamie is /not/ leaving my side." Becky says, irritably.

"I won't, baby. I promise." Jamie says.

"Can we have some privacy please?" Fred asks as he gets towels and such.

Baymax blocks the door from Honey, Wasabi, and Hiro's views.

"Fred, I have to push. Now." Becky says.

"Let your body guide you. Go ahead and push when you feel the urge to." Fred says, putting on gloves he found in the medicine cabinet.

"You ready, baby?" Jamie asks.

"I think so." Becky replies.

"All right. Give me a good push." Fred says.

Becky pushes, groaning.

"Good. Good. Keep pushing. That's it. Keep breathing."

Becky pushes again.

"Stop."

"What's going on?" Becky asks, gripping Jamie's hands.

"The baby's breech. Baymax, what do we need to do?" Fred asks.

Baymax turns around, still blocking the door.

"You need to turn the baby around by pressing on the abdomen and reaching inside at the same time." Baymax says. He turns back around.

"All right, Becky. Just breathe. We can get through this." Fred says.

"I wish Tadashi were here."

"Shh, I know, baby. I know." Jamie says, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

Hiro's phone suddenly rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?..." Hiro faints, dropping the phone. Honey Lemon picks it up.

"Sorry about that. He fainted. Who is this?...Really?...We could use your help. Hiro's ex-girlfriend, Becky, is in labor and the baby's breech...Don't worry, I won't say your name. See you in a bit." Honey Lemon hangs up.

"Who was that?" Jamie asks.

"We've got help coming."

"Good."

"Okay, Becky. We're gonna start. Jamie, you press on her stomach. I'll try to turn the baby around. Becky, you just breathe." Fred says.

The others can hear her screams as they start. Hiro nervously starts pacing after he gets up.

"She'll be fine, Hiro. She can get through this." Honey Lemon says.

Suddenly, the mystery person that made Hiro faint bursts through the door.

It's Tadashi.

Yeah...you probably knew who it was. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are they?" Honey Lemon points to the bathroom. Tadashi quickly kisses her cheek and runs into the bathroom.

"Tadashi?!" Becky, Jamie and Fred exclaim.

"Hi, Becky. I'm Tadashi. I don't believe we've met." Tadashi says, moving back Becky's hair.

"Hi."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right. Jamie, you keep pressing on her stomach. Fred, you move to Becky's side." Tadashi washes his hands and puts on gloves.

"All right, Becky. Just keep breathing." Tadashi begins to turn the baby around as Jamie presses on Becky's stomach. Becky begins to whimper and Fred does what he can to comfort her.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Fred says, rubbing Becky's arm.

"Okay. Just about done. Jamie, press a little more to your right." Becky and Jamie both freeze at Tadashi's instructions.

"You have the same fear as Jamie, don't you?" Tadashi asks Becky, who nods.

"We have to do this. It's the only way. Just try not to think about it. Do you trust her?" Tadashi asks.

"Of course I do." Becky says.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We're gonna go ahead and have you push while she's doing it so we'll have something to distract you." Tadashi says.

Becky nods.

"All right. Go ahead and push." Becky pushes.

"That's it. Keep pushing. Good. Almost there...Okay, the baby is turned around. Now for the easy part: pushing the baby out."

"Easy part?" Becky asks as Jamie rubs her arm.

"It'll be easier than what we just did. Fred, Jamie, sit on the edge of the tub so Becky can rest on your thighs." Tadashi says.

Tadashi gets on Becky's right side and puts an arm around her as she grips his other hand and helps her up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Becky then sits on Jamie and Fred's thighs, leaning against them. They put their hands - the ones Becky isn't gripping - on her back to keep her steady.

"All right. I'm gonna need you to push." Tadashi says. Becky nods, breathing through another contraction.

"Okay. Push." Becky pushes.

"Keep pushing. A little bit more. Okay, you're gonna start to feel some burning. It's completely natural. Tiny pushes for me, Becky."

Becky gives tiny pushes.

"That's it. You're doing great. Okay, the head is almost out. A little bit more. A little bit more...That's it...okay, the head is out. Rest for a minute."

"I am so proud of you, baby girl." Jamie says, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"You finally found someone, Jamie?"

"I sure did, Tadashi."

"I'm glad to hear it. How you doing, Becky?" Tadashi asks, rubbing Becky's knee.

"Tired. Sore. Wanting to get this over with."

Tadashi chuckles.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it. You're doing so well. I mean it." Tadashi says.

"Thank you, Tadashi."

"You're welcome. So how'd my kid brother manage to knock you up?"

"It's a long story. Can it wait?"

"Sure. Feel the need to push?"

Becky nods.

"Okay. On the count of three, push. One, two, three. Push."

Becky pushes, groaning.

"Come on. You've got it. Push a little harder. That's it. That's it...All right, just one more big push."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can do this."

"Baby, you can do this. We're gonna push together on this last one. We can do this. You and me. As one." Jamie says.

Becky nods.

"All right. Push."

Becky takes three deep breaths and pushes, groaning.

"Keep pushing. Keep going. Push...That's it! Time check?" Tadashi asks as the baby slips out into his arms.

"3:52PM." Wasabi says.

"Thank you!" Tadashi says as the placenta is delivered.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" Fred asks as he holds the newborn.

"Wasabi, go fire up the car. We need to get this baby to a doctor and quick. Not even Baymax can help her. Oh, no." Tadashi says.

"What?" Becky asks.

"You tore a little. Fred, do you have a sewing kit and some medical thread?"

"Yep."

"Go get it. Honey, come hold the baby." Honey Lemon comes in and takes the baby from Fred as he goes to get the items requested. He soon comes back.

"Becky, I don't have time to numb you. Jamie, Fred, you got her?"

"We've got her." Jamie and Fred say, having got a grip on Becky.

"Hold her steady." Becky breaks down when Tadashi starts stitching the tear.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay, baby girl. It'll be okay." Jamie says.

"I'm almost done...and...done. Let's go. Fred, you take Becky. Honey, you take the baby. Jamie, you don't leave Becky's side. Wasabi, you drive. I'll sit up front next to you. Hiro, you and Baymax can sit in the back." Tadashi says.

The people do what they're told and get into Wasabi's car and go to the hospital.

The doctor praises Tadashi on the stitching he did as Becky is sleeping in Jamie's arms. No word has come yet for the baby girl.

About an hour passes until Becky wakes back up.

"Hey, baby girl." Jamie says.

"Hi." Becky replies.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sore. Really sore."

"The soreness will be gone in a few days."

"Have you heard anything about the baby?"

"Not yet. I'm sure someone'll come by soon with news."

Tadashi walks into the room, but the look on his face is solemn.

"Hey. What's the news?" Jamie asks.

"...I'm so sorry. She's gone."

Becky's lip quivers and she bursts into tears. Jamie wraps her arms around her, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Jamie says, stroking Becky's hair. Becky shifts her position so she's lying next to Jamie with her head on her chest.

"I've got you. I've got you."

"Can I get either of you anything?" Tadashi asks.

"No, thanks."

"Okay. I'm gonna go let Hiro know. The police are on their way so they can help find her."

"Okay...wait, what? You said she's gone!"

"I did. She was kidnapped. Oh...you thought I meant the other kind of gone."

"Duh." Becky says, wiping away her tears.

"They'll find her and they'll bring her back alive." Tadashi says, squeezing Becky's shoulder. He leaves.

"She'll be okay. They'll find her, baby. They'll find her." Jamie says.

"Who would want to take a newborn baby?" Becky asks.

A shadow appears outside the hospital, clutching a newborn baby girl close to the person. The person in question is missing his/her left leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wasabi is in the parking lot, locking the car, when he sees a receiving blanket and a six-foot guy. Wasabi runs to him.

"Hey! Stop!"

The figure freezes and turns. A young man with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his chin faces Wasabi.

"Who are you and why did you take that baby?"

"You could say I'm an old friend of the mother's."

"Give me the baby and you can leave."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Dude, I'm serious. You just give me the baby and you can go. No lie." Wasabi says. Behind his back, however, Wasabi has called the police and they're listening to the conversation.

"All right." The young man puts the baby on the ground and steps away.

"You might want to hurry. There's a car coming." Wasabi runs in front of the baby and puts his hands out.

"Stop the car!" The car stops, just inches from Wasabi.

Wasabi scoops down and picks up the crying newborn. He checks, and sure enough, it's Becky's newborn daughter.

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. I'll get you to your mom. I promise." Wasabi says, holding the newborn close to him.

The police come before the young man can get away and take him into custody.

"Thank you so much. I'm gonna go get this baby to her mom."

"You're welcome." The officers nod at Wasabi and Wasabi walks back into the hospital with the baby girl in his arms. He walks to Becky's room.

"Is she okay?" Hiro asks.

"She seems to be fine."

"I'll go get a nurse." Aunt Cass says, who had arrived when she heard Tadashi was alive.

Soon, a nurse does a checkup on the baby. Soon, she smiles.

"Someone get this baby to her mom. She seems hungry."

Tadashi turns to Wasabi.

"You take her. You're the one that saved her, after all." Tadashi smiles and Wasabi nods, taking the baby girl from the nurse. He walks into Becky's room, a big grin on his face.

He stops just before the door when he sees doctors and nurses rush into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Panic attack. She can't breathe."

Jamie is forced into the hall.

"Is that her?" Jamie asks, trying to distract herself.

"Yep. Here." Wasabi places the baby in Jamie's arms.

"What caused the panic attack?" Wasabi asks.

"She was scared for her daughter. She thought Hiccup - her ex - came and took her. Did you see who took her?"

"Yeah. Brown hair, green eyes, left foot missing, chin scar."

"That's him. Why would he come from Viking times just to take a baby? How did he even know?"

"I don't know. Wait, he's from Viking times?"

"Yeah. Somehow, Becky went from Pixie Hollow - a place with fairies, believe it or not - to Berk - Hiccup's home - to here."

"Wow. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, she has."

A doctor approaches the three.

"She's stable. I think seeing and holding her daughter will help her." The rest of the staff walks off as Jamie walks into Becky's room, the baby girl in her arms.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey."

"You had me worried there. There's someone who wants to meet you." Jamie says, smiling. She places the baby in her mother's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Becky wipes a tear from her eye with her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jamie asks, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a bit emotional."

"That's fine. Every new mom gets emotional." Jamie says, wiping another tear from Becky's cheek.

A few silent minutes pass as the couple just looks at the baby girl.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I was thinking Olivia Rose. What do you think, Jamie?"

"I think that's a perfect name." Jamie kisses Becky's forehead.

"She's so beautiful. I am so proud of you, Becky." Jamie says, stroking Olivia's head.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome."

Becky and Jamie share their first kiss with each other.

"I love you." Jamie says.

"I love you, too." Becky says.

A few minutes pass.

"Jamie, will you be Olivia's stepmom?"

Jamie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

Becky nods.

"Really."

"I'd love to be her stepmom."

The two girls kiss and watch Olivia.

After Olivia is fed, a nurse brings by a bassinet for her. Jamie and Becky settle in each other's arms and attempt to sleep.

That night, Hiro sneaks in and picks up his daughter.

Olivia, startled, begins to whimper.

"No, no, no. Shhh. Don't start crying. Please don't." Hiro whispers.

Olivia starts to cry, waking her moms up. Hiro, not thinking, runs into the hallway, taking Olivia with him.

"Olivia." Becky says, sleepily. But she starts to get up anyway.

"Go back to sleep. I'll get her. You did all the hard work today." Jamie says, stroking her girlfriend's hair and getting up. She walks over to the bassinet sleepily and reaches down to pick up Olivia. Jamie gasps when Olivia isn't there.

"Becky. Baby, wake up." Jamie says, shaking Becky's shoulder gently.

"What? What's going on?" Becky asks, yawning.

"Someone took Olivia."

Becky bolts up.

"What?"

"Someone took her."

"Again?"

"Yeah. But it's probably not you-know-who that took her. I'm gonna go search the hallways. You call the others."

"Okay."

Jamie walks into the hallway, spots Hiro with Olivia and walks up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jamie asks.

"Uhh..."

"Hiro Hamada, do you have any idea how worried Becky is about her daughter?"

"She's my daughter, too!" Hiro says.

Olivia cries louder.

"Shhh. Do you wanna wake everyone else up? It's 2 in the morning!" Jamie whispers.

"Look, Olivia is my daughter, too."

"If you take Olivia, Becky will never forgive you for what you did to her."

"Olivia is a permanent reminder of what I did to her."

"That doesn't matter to her. What matters is her daughter's safety. If you truly care about Olivia, you'd let Becky raise her."

"Her first child died!"

"That wasn't her fault!"

Hiro runs off with Olivia in his arms.

"Hiro, stop!" Jamie runs after him. She spots Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Tadashi.

"Stop him! He's got Olivia!" Jamie says.

Tadashi stops his brother from going any further.

"Easy, bro. Just let Olivia go."

Hiro suddenly breaks down. Fred takes the baby from Hiro as Tadashi holds his brother close.

"I just don't want anything to happen to Olivia."

"Every parent wants their children to be safe, Hiro. Why did you take Olivia in the first place?"

"Because I wanted her to be safe. I don't trust Becky."

"And because of what you just did, you decreased any trust you had with her. Why don't you trust her?" Tadashi asks.

"Because she's from the past."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't trust her."

"She shouldn't even be alive, Tadashi. The real her committed suicide seven years ago."

"The Becky we know is the real her, Hiro."

"She cuts herself."

"She hasn't done it for a few years, Hiro. I know that." Jamie says, cutting into the conversation.

"Code blue in room 324! Code blue in room 324!" Doctors and nurses run to room 324.

"Room 324...That's Becky's room!" Jamie runs to Becky's room, but a nurse shuts the door.

Jamie's legs turn to jelly and Tadashi catches her.

"I've got you."

"If anything happens to her, Tadashi, I don't know what I'll do. I was planning on making a romantic dinner with a surprise proposal at the end. I know she and I have only been dating for about nine months, but I know she's the one." Jamie says, in tears.

"If - no, /when/ - she pulls through, I'll help you plan it." Tadashi says, helping Jamie into a chair.

A nurse comes out.

"Who here knows how to cure her panic attacks?"

"I do." Jamie says.

"We can't get her to calm down. Do what you can."

Jamie follows the nurse into the room and walks over to Becky, who is still having a panic attack.

"I'm here, baby girl." Jamie kisses Becky on the lips, and soon, Becky gets her breath back and takes part in the kiss.

"That's a new one." A nurse says, following the doctors as nurses out of the room.

Soon, the kiss ends.

"Hi." Jamie says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hi. Thank you." Becky replies.

"You're welcome. If you ever feel like you're gonna have a panic attack, let me know. I hope you don't have any more, though. I hope we can just have a normal make-out session that doesn't involve me helping you breathe again." Jamie says, smirking.

"So, who took Olivia?"

"Believe it or not, Hiro did."

Jamie begins to tell Becky of what happened and, during so, Fred brings back Olivia to her mom.

About a week later, both Becky and Olivia go home...well, to Fred's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When everything gets back to normal (Becky and Hiro become friends and Becky's panic attacks are minimal) about two weeks later, Tadashi and Jamie work together - with Aunt Cass' help at Lucky Cat - to plan a surprise proposal around Becky's birthday.

"Jamie, tell me again why I can't come with you." Becky asks as she watches TV while playing with Olivia in her and Jamie's room.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it." Jamie says.

"Is it something for my birthday?"

"Maybe. Don't worry. Baymax is going to stay with you to help you with Olivia."

"All right. But if my surprise birthday present doesn't involve the last two Harry Potter books..."

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding, Jamie. Whatever you're planning will be fine. I promise. I'm sure I'll love it." Becky says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oh, you. I'll be back this afternoon." Jamie and Becky kiss and Jamie kisses Olivia's forehead then leaves.

That afternoon, Jamie arrives to find Becky asleep, Olivia on top of her also asleep. Smiling, Jamie takes a picture of her two girls then picks up Olivia. Olivia begins to whimper.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I know, baby. I know." Jamie begins to rock Olivia back to sleep, and soon the three-week old goes back to sleep.

With the surprise birthday/proposal being in about two weeks, Jamie still needs to get the most important thing - the ring.

Jamie knows Becky loves diamonds - like most girls - but Jamie decides to take it a little bit further. An amethyst surrounded by diamonds is what she's thinking. Small, but still beautiful.

/Like Becky/, Jamie thinks, smiling, as she puts Olivia in her bassinet.

~.~

The next day, Jamie goes to a jewelry store called Bling 'n Things.

(Original, I know)

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young woman asks.

"Hi. I'm looking for a ring." Jamie says.

"Proposing to your girlfriend?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You look nervous. But that's normal. Heck, I was nervous when I proposed to my girlfriend a few years ago. But despite my nervousness, I prevailed and we got married just a month ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now what type of ring are you searching for?"

"I'm looking for one that has an amethyst in the middle and diamonds around. Small, but still beautiful."

"All right. I think I have what you're looking for."

The salesperson takes out a tray of various rings. Some with a silver setting, others with gold.

Jamie spots the ring immediately: a small amethyst with tiny diamonds around it, set in a gold ring.

"That one is perfect. Mind if I take a picture?" Jamie says, picking up the ring.

"Go right ahead."

Jamie takes a picture of the ring.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's a good choice. What is her ring size?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." Jamie says, smacking her forehead.

"Why don't you call your girlfriend and ask her?"

"Good idea." Jamie takes out her cell phone and dials Becky's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becky. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jamie."

"Umm...out of curiosity, what's your ring size? I might be getting you a mood ring for your birthday."

"4.5. A mood ring? Really?"

"Yeah. Because, you know, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jamie. I gotta go. Olivia just woke up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jamie hangs up and faces the salesperson.

"It's a 4.5."

"You're in luck. This is a 4.5-sized ring. So it won't cost extra to size it."

"Sweet. How much?"

"$250 with tax comes to $254.98."

"Is there any way I could get a discount? I mean, nothing is too much for my girl, but..."

"It's already on sale. I'm sorry. Would you like me to hold it for you until you can get the money?"

"Yes, please."

"Of course. When do you need it by?"

"In two weeks."

"All right. I can hold it till then. Why don't I get your name and number so I can place this under lock and key until you can get the money?"

"Okay."

After she leaves, Jamie calls a meeting with the others at Lucky Cat.

"That is one gorgeous ring. I'm sure she'll love it, Jamie." Aunt Cass says as the group looks at the picture.

"But how am I going to come up with $254.98 in less than two weeks?" Jamie asks, putting her head in her hands.

"You don't have any money in your bank account?" Fred asks.

"I spent it for college. And, no, Fred, you're not paying for this ring. I have to raise the money on my own."

The group looks at Aunt Cass.

"You can work here, Jamie. Any tips you get you can keep."

"Thank you so much." Jamie says.

"I'll even put a tip jar out and disguise it as a car fund just in case Becky stops by. Speaking of her..." Aunt Cass nods her head toward the door, where Becky and Olivia are coming in.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Jamie asks.

"Getting out of the house. No offense, Fred."

"None taken."

"So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, just chatting." Tadashi says.

"About what?"

"Just old TV shows that our parents watched as kids." Fred says.

"Cool. Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Kim Possible, Even Stevens." Jamie says.

"I used to love those shows." Becky says, sitting down in a chair with Olivia in her arms next to the booth the group is sitting in.

The group chats for a while.

"Well, we'd better get going. It's getting late, and someone's fallen asleep on me." Becky says, referring to Olivia.

"We'll come with you." Jamie says.

The group members that aren't a Hamada go back to Fred's and they go to bed.

Soon, the two weeks are up, and it's about three hours before her date/surprise party for Becky. Jamie makes more than enough for the ring, so after work, she heads over to the jewelry store.

"Welcome back. I was hoping I'd see you again."

"Yep. I'm here for the ring. And I will pay it in full."

"Great. It's still $254.98." The salesperson gets the ring and Jamie gets out the money.

The salesperson double checks that the ring is still there in the box, and it is.

After paying for the ring, the salesperson wishes Jamie luck and Jamie leaves, the ring box tucked in her side pocket.

She heads back to the café and helps set up for the event. Aunt Cass even closes up early for the event.

A booth for two is set up with candles, fine china, and a table cloth. Aunt Cass is making spaghetti with meatballs. The rest of the group is setting up the other side of the café more casually, for the birthday side.

Jamie checks now and then that the ring is still in her pocket when her phone rings.

"Okay, Heathcliff is watching Olivia. Where's our date again?" Becky asks.

"Just come to the Lucky Cat and we'll go from there." Jamie says.

"I'll be there in a bit. You okay, babe? You sound nervous."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay."

Jamie hangs up her phone and addresses the group.

"Okay. You remember the plan?" Jamie asks.

"Yep. I keep a look out for her from upstairs and dash back down when I see her. We hide, she comes in, we yell 'surprise', you go near her in case she has a panic attack, you two have your dinner while we eat ours, you propose, hopefully she says yes and then we get to the birthday part of dinner." Honey Lemon says.

"Perfect. Everybody get into position. She'll be here soon." Jamie says.

The group gets into position, Honey Lemon turns off the lights and dashes upstairs.

Honey Lemon soon dashes back downstairs when she spots Becky. Jamie does a last minute ring check.

Becky comes in.

"Hello? Jamie?"

Becky turns on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Becky screams.

Jamie walks over to her girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Becky."

"Thank you so much. Thank you, everyone!"

"You're welcome."

"The first half is going to be our dinner, just the two of us while the others eat other food over at Party Central. M'lady?" Jamie says, offering Becky her arm.

"Thank you."

The two walk to their table.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Your dinner, ladies." Fred says, walking over with the big plate for two of spaghetti and meatballs.

(Yes, I'm planning a Lady and the Tramp-type thing. Hey, it's Disney!)

"Thank you, Fred."

The couple begins to eat when Becky's phone rings. Jamie gives her a look.

"Sorry. I'm keeping it on just in case for Olivia." Becky says. She looks at her phone and sees it's not Heathcliff.

"Eh, wrong number." Becky rejects the call and gets back to eating.

"You really went all out for my 21st, Jamie. Thank you."

"Hey, it's a special birthday. But I know you don't drink, so I've ordered sparkling cider instead. Looks like champagne, but it has no alcohol. Besides, I'm still under age."

"Quick question, why do we need it? Besides my birthday, what are we celebrating?"

"Can't a girl have sparkling cider without needing a reason?"

"True. Very true. Oh, there's one meatball left."

Jamie uses her fork to push the meatball toward Becky and she smiles at her. Becky smiles back, and eats the meatball.

Tadashi starts to film the couple with his phone.

"Becky?" Jamie asks, offering Becky her hand.

"Yes?" Becky asks, taking it.

"I know we've only known each other for less than a year, but I feel a special connection with you."

"What kind of special connection?"

"That you and I were meant to be." Jamie gets out from the booth and gets down on one knee and takes out the box and opens it, showing Becky the ring.

Becky puts her hand over her mouth and tears form in her eyes.

"Rebekah, will you marry me?"

Becky nods, speechless and a few tears fall down her face.

Soon, she speaks.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

"This isn't a mood ring, but I hope it's a good substitute." Jamie says with tears in her eyes as she places the ring on Becky's finger.

"It's a perfect substitute, Jamie. I love you."

"I love you, too." The couple kisses and the group cheers.

The newly engaged couple goes over to Party Central.

"You guys planned this, didn't you?" Becky asks.

"We just helped. It was all Jamie." Fred says.

"You spoil me, Jamie." Becky says.

"Anything for you, m'lady." Jamie says, kissing Becky's forehead.

"Now, let's have some cake." Aunt Cass says.

She brings out the cake and it says (in purple) "Happy Birthday (and Hopefully Engagement) to Becky (and Jamie)!" and it has a candle on it.

"Aunt Cass. It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Oops, forgot the ice cream. Be right back."

When Aunt Cass comes back, the group sings "Happy Birthday" to Becky.

"Make a wish, baby girl." Jamie says. Becky thinks for a minute and blows out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Hiro asks.

"Nice try, Hiro. If I tell you my wish, it won't come true."

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Jamie says, kissing her fiancée on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Becky and Jamie begin to plan their wedding while sitting in their bedroom.

"When do you think we should have it?" Jamie asks.

"Hmmm...anything but October 8." Becky says.

"How come?"

"My parents got married that day."

"Ah. Got it. How about July 9?"

"First date that popped into your head?"

"Yep."

"I like it. But that would mean we have less than 3 months to plan our wedding. We're gonna have to work hard."

"I don't mind."

"I don't want anything too fancy, but not too simple."

"I agree."

"You don't have to agree with everything I say."

"I know. But this is the only wedding I'll have and I want it to be perfect."

"Please don't turn into Bridezilla."

"Trust me, I won't. If I do, tell me."

"I will."

"So, what type of cake? I'm thinking vanilla. Or chocolate."

"Why not both?"

"Good idea. Okay, chocolate and vanilla cake. How many tiers?"

"I'm thinking 3."

"Cool. White icing...or rainbow icing?"

"Oooh...Hard decision. If we got it rainbow, would it be two colors a tier?"

"That is a perfect idea."

"Thanks. Okay, three-tiered cake, chocolate and vanilla, rainbow with two colors a tier."

"Great. Cake is done. What about attire?"

"Do you really want to wear a wedding dress?"

"I think I'll leave that to you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. This is probably gonna sound crazy and sorta impossible but I've always wanted a wedding dress that's exactly like Belle's ball gown."

"Wow. You'd look beautiful in that. We'll try to find something close to that."

"Okay."

Fred knocks on their bedroom door.

"Becky? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Becky puts down the memo pad, gets off the bed and walks over to Fred.

"Close the door."

"Okay..." Becky closes the door behind her.

"I was wondering...do you have anyone to walk you down the aisle yet?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could do it. Considering you and I are like siblings and your relationship with your father is all but nonexistent."

"Does that include the brother-sister dance?"

"Yes, it does."

"I'd love for you to walk me down the aisle, Fred."

"Great."

Olivia begins to cry.

"I'd better go get Olivia." Becky says. She walks to her daughter's room, picks her crying daughter up and brings her back to her and Jamie's room after changing Olivia's diaper.

"What was that about, babe?"

"I just found someone to walk me down the aisle at our wedding."

"Fred? Sweet."

"Yep. As a brother-sister type thing."

"Cool. I looked online and found your wedding gown. At Dillard's. For less than $300."

Jamie turns her laptop and Becky sees the gown.

"Wow. It's beautiful. I checked my bank account and I have about $10,000."

"Another quick question, sis?" Fred asks, knocking on the door.

"Sure."

"Do you girls want to have the wedding here? To save money?"

Jamie and Becky look at each other.

"Is there a place?" Jamie asks.

"Yep. We can use the garden."

Jamie and Becky look at each other again and nod.

"Okay. Thanks!" Becky says.

"Great."

Jamie calls one of her old friends to be a bridesmaid on Becky's side, since Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass are the other two bridesmaids. The guys on Jamie's side are Wasabi, Hiro, and Tadashi as bridesmen.

(I have no idea)

~.~

A few weeks before the wedding, Becky goes to Dillard's with her bridesmaids (and sort-of brother) to get her dress.

Once Becky finds it among the prom dresses, she tries it on and goes out to her bridesmaids and brother.

"What do you think?" Becky asks.

She looks like Belle, minus the glasses and her height. And the dress is white and not yellow.

"Love it. Pair it with the perfect veil, perfect shoes, and perfect bouquet and you'll be a picture-perfect bride."

"Great. I'm gonna go change so we can go find my veil." Becky says.

Becky changes back into her jeans and top, pays for the dress, and the group goes to a store that has veils.

Fred spots one with rhinestone roses connected.

"Hey, sis." Becky turns and sees her brother holding up the veil.

"Oh, Fred! It's perfect! Thanks!" Fred puts the veil on his sister and pulls the front part over her face.

"Oh, Becky. You look amazingly beautiful." Fred says.

"Thank you."

"And it will be my pleasure to escort you down the aisle."

Becky smiles at her brother. But, suddenly, her smile fades.

"What's wrong?" Fred asks.

"I don't have the four something's. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I'm thinking the wedding band my grandmother gave me can be something old."

"You could put a blue ribbon around your bouquet." Tiffany, Jamie's friend, says.

"Good idea. Thanks, Tiffany." Becky says.

"No problem."

"I've got a diamond necklace my parents gave me for my 18th birthday. You can borrow that." Honey Lemon says.

"Thanks, Honey Lemon."

"You're welcome."

"Now, for something new. Any ideas?"

"I've got one." Becky turns and sees her brother holding a diamond-encrusted headband with small vine and flower designs.

"Fred, it's beautiful. But it looks expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for my sister."

The two smile as Becky takes off the veil and Fred places the headband delicately on her head and replaces the veil.

"What do you think?" Aunt Cass asks.

"It's perfect. I've got my four something's!"

After the purchases, the group heads to their respective homes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready for a nap." Becky says.

"You said it." Honey Lemon says.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away and check on Olivia."

Becky walks into her room and puts the stuff away in her side of the closet. After checking on Olivia, who has finally gone back to sleep, Becky searches for Jamie.

"Jamie? Jamie?!" Becky takes out her phone and calls Jamie.

No answer.

"Honey? Is Jamie in there with you?" Becky asks.

"Nope. Why?"

"She's missing."

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred come out into the hallway.

"Don't panic, sis. We'll find her." Fred says, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"All right, guys. Split up. We'll meet up in the foyer." Honey Lemon says.

The group searches all over the house, and, a few hours later, they regroup in the foyer without Jamie.

"Someone call Aunt Cass. Maybe she's seen her." Wasabi says.

Fred calls Aunt Cass and the rest of the group waits in anxiety.

"Hi, Aunt Cass. Is Jamie there with you?...Are you sure?...We've looked everywhere... Okay...thanks, anyway. Bye. She hasn't seen her." Fred says.

"Hasn't seen who?" The group turns and sees Jamie walking in the front door.

Becky runs into her fiancée's arms.

"What is going on?" Jamie asks, hugging Becky back.

"We couldn't find you anywhere and you didn't answer your phone." Fred says.

"We were worried sick. We were afraid something happened to you." Becky says, in tears.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Jamie says.

Upon seeing the teary-eyed look on her fiancée's face, Jamie says something else.

"But thank you for worrying. My phone must've died, so that's why I didn't answer."

The group goes back to their rooms and Jamie charges her phone.

"You have fun today?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, I did. I found the four something's, which is good."

"You know, I was listening to the radio today and...you know who Bria and Chrissy are?"

"Heck, yeah. They're awesome."

"Yeah, they are. Anyway, their song 'When I Saw You' came on and I was thinking we could get them to perform it as our first dance."

"They're in their 40s, Jamie. How do we know they'll perform?"

"I kinda might've already called them. That's why my battery died. I called them and we talked and they agreed to do it."

"Really? They did?"

"Yeah. They still sound almost the same and look almost the same as they did almost 20 years ago."

"Perfect."

"You do know the song 'When I Saw You", right?"

"Yep. I love that song."

"Great. I was thinking that that's our song."

"You know, now that I remember the lyrics...it is our song."

Becky and Jamie smile at each other.

"And I was thinking Baymax could be the ring-bearer and Olivia could be the flower girl." Jamie says.

"Baymax as the ring-bearer? Really?" Becky asks.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I do. But we'd have to tell Baymax how to be the ring-bearer. He's a nurse bot. And unless Tadashi somehow came up with some ring-bearer chip, well, we'll have to tell Baymax how to be a ring-bearer."

"Can you think of anyone else to be the ring-bearer? We've got Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, and Tiffany as your bridesmaids, Hiro, Tadashi and Wasabi as my bridesmen, and Fred is walking you down the aisle. And Heathcliff is officiating. Can you think of anyone besides Baymax?"

"Well, no. You have a good point. Baymax can be the ring-bearer."

"Great. Let's go to bed. It's late and we've got two weeks till the wedding."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This chapter contains the amazingly talented lesbian duo Bria and Chrissy. If you're not familiar with them, look them up on YouTube.**

**Also, I don't own any of their music. Well, I do, but...you know what I mean.**

**I also don't own "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins (from The Tigger Movie)**

**And Heathcliff is a bit of a jerk in this chapter.**

**And Becky's biological parents are nothing like they are IRL.**

**I don't own any music in this chapter.**

The two weeks go by slowly, but, eventually, the day of the wedding approaches.

As planned, Becky wakes up in Honey Lemon's room with Honey Lemon, Tiffany, and Aunt Cass in the other beds.

She stretches, opens her eyes and sees her wedding dress, shoes, veil, and other accessories near the changing screen. She sees that it's only 6:15AM and settles back down to sleep, only to be woken up by her bridesmaids about five minutes later.

"Come on, Becky. It's time to get up." Tiffany says.

"But the ceremony doesn't start till nine. We've got two and a half hours at least."

"Nope. You've gotta shower, get dressed in comfy clothes so we can get you ready." Honey Lemon says.

"It's not gonna take that long."

"Come on. Go. Get cleaned up." Aunt Cass says.

Becky gets up and gets showered, then dresses in sweat pants and a top that can be unbuttoned, then Becky's bridesmaids get to work on her hair and makeup, occasionally feeding her bits of food and water. It takes quicker than expected, and the girls spend the time talking until about 15 minutes until the ceremony starts.

Becky is just getting her gown on when Fred knocks on the bedroom door.

"Is the bride decent?"

"Yes, Fred."

"Good. Bria and Chrissy are here. They need to talk to you."

"Send them in."

Bria and Chrissy come into the room.

"Okay, which one is the bride with the glasses?" Chrissy asks, jokingly.

"Me!" Becky says.

"Okay, we have a quick question. Do you want us to perform 'I Surrender' as the exit song after the wedding?" Bria asks.

"That sounds great. If you could just run it by my bride-to-be..."

"Already taken care of. She actually told us to run it by you, too."

"Cool."

"Okay, then. Singing 'I Surrender' as your exit song, 'When I Saw You' as your first dance. See you out there." Chrissy says.

Bria and Chrissy leave the bride and her bridesmaids.

Soon, it's time for the bride to start making her entrance.

"We'd better go. I've got Olivia." Honey Lemon says, taking Olivia - who is wearing a lavender flower girl outfit - from Fred.

Becky refastens the blue bow on her bouquet of red roses.

"Nervous?" Fred asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Becky asks.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." Fred encases his sister in a hug.

"Thank you, Fred."

"You're welcome. Jamie loves you. I know she does. Come on. It's almost nine. Ready?"

Becky slowly exhales.

"I'm ready."

"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" begins to play as the bridesmaids - Honey Lemon carrying Olivia - , escorted by the bridesmen, walk down the aisle.

Baymax follows as the ring-bearer, wearing a bow-tie.

The guests (Jamie's family [grandmother, parents, older brother, little brother, and little sister], customers from the Lucky Cat and students from SFIT) rise from the chairs as Becky makes her entrance escorted by her brother.

Their comments begin immediately. But they're not positive.

"What is she, 12?"

"The other bride is over 18."

"This is underage marriage."

Seeing the panicked look on his sister's face, Fred leans over to her.

"Just ignore them, sis. They're idiots."

But a panic attack sets in and Becky runs off in the direction of the maze.

"Good move on her part."

Fred ignores the idiots and runs after his sister, Honey Lemon and Jamie following.

Jamie, wearing a less extravagant wedding dress (a simple Grecian goddess type dress that is at her ankles and is one-shouldered with a few rhinestones here and there), hears Becky's sobs and runs toward her, finding her near the middle of the maze.

"Becky? Baby..." Jamie sits next to Becky and holds her close.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Shhhh. You didn't do anything wrong, baby girl. Just let it out. Shh. I know. I know."

"I just want people to stop assuming I'm 12 just because I'm small. I'm sick of it. They don't know I'll like it when I'm older. They just don't. I just want this whole nightmare to be over."

"Shhh. I know. I know." Jamie says.

"I shouldn't have listened to their comments. I should've just focused on you."

"It's okay. We can get through this together. Think we could try again?" Jamie asks.

"I think so."

"Okay. I'll - wait, where's Olivia?" Jamie asks, looking at Honey Lemon.

"Tiffany's got her." Honey Lemon says.

Becky and Jamie breathe a sigh of relief.

"All right. I'll go make the announcement and we can start the music over. Honey Lemon, you're with me. Becky, you and Fred stay here."

"Okay." Becky says, drying her eyes carefully.

Jamie and Honey Lemon walk back out to the garden and Jamie makes the announcement and the music restarts.

Soon, the two go to the edge of the aisle. Becky walks down the aisle, her arm hooked in her brother's. She focuses her attention on Jamie and ignores the snide comments of the guests.

Soon, Heathcliff asks Becky and Jamie to face everyone.

"I am proud to announce for the very first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Jamie Tomago! You may kiss." Jamie and Becky kiss and the crowd cheers (to be courteous).

"I Surrender" by Bria and Chrissy plays.

The wedding party (and then the guests) then go into the formal dining hall.

It's made up in lavender colors mixed with rainbows here and there and a bit of white in other places.

A dance floor has been created in the center, with tables for the guests, and buffet tables, complete with chicken, fish, or vegetarian meals.

"The guests may get their food first before the wedding party." Heathcliff says.

Becky's stomach growls at Heathcliff's statement.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll try to get you some food." Jamie says, kissing her bride's forehead and rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks, baby girl." Becky says.

"And now, the brides will have their first dance." Heathcliff says.

Jamie and Becky move to the dance floor and Bria and Chrissy start singing "When I Saw You".

Somewhere during the second round of the chorus, Becky begins to feel dizzy.

"You okay, Becky?" Jamie asks.

"I'm just a bit..." Becky falls to the floor - Jamie catches her before she gets to the floor though - before she can finish her sentence. Bria and Chrissy stop singing.

Jamie kneels next to her wife as Fred rushes over, concerned for his sister.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jamie asks, letting Becky lean on her.

"I need to eat something. Now."

"Don't worry, baby girl. Everything's gonna be okay. Fred, go get her something to eat. The chicken meal."

"I'm on it."

"Master Frederick, the guests are not finished getting their food." Heathcliff says.

"My sister nearly fainted! She needs to eat something." Fred says.

Fred gets his sister the chicken meal and brings it over to her.

"Think you can make it to the table?" Fred asks.

"I can try."

Aunt Cass rushes over to help Becky up.

Jamie and Aunt Cass help Becky up and to a nearby table.

"Sorry to whoever's sitting at table 7!" Jamie says.

Fred hands the food to Jamie and Jamie feeds Becky the food - slowly.

"Take your time, baby girl. I don't want you to choke." Jamie says.

"Thanks, guys." Becky says, her mouth full of food.

"You're welcome. Can't have my sister faint on her wedding day." Fred says, squeezing Becky's shoulder.

Eventually, everyone turns away from the hungry bride and gets back to chatting.

"You doing okay, honey?" Jamie asks, kneeling next to her wife.

"I think so."

"Why don't we wait for a while before we do any dancing, okay?" Jamie asks.

Becky nods.

"Okay. Let's get you to our table."

"Finally!" A guest says, coming up to the table. Becky gasps, recognizing him immediately.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see your old man?"

"Come on, baby girl. Let's just get to our table." Jamie says, seeing the look on her bride's face.

"Who invited him?" Becky asks Jamie on the way to their table.

"Who?"

"My father."

"Wait...that's your father? The father that..."

Becky nods.

"Don't worry. Just ignore him. He's not even here." Jamie says.

"You're right, Jamie. My biological father can't ruin our wedding day." Becky says.

But that statement soon becomes untrue when both of Becky's biological parents come to the wedding party's table. Becky is holding Olivia in her arms.

"Well, we're surprised to see you alive and married to a woman. And that you had a baby." Becky's biological mother says.

"Well, I can't be dead and married to her, now can I? And little Olivia wouldn't be here if I wasn't either." Becky says.

Jamie snickers.

"You find this funny?" Becky's biological father asks Jamie.

"Well, it is important for us to make each other happy, isn't it?" Jamie asks.

Becky's biological father raises a hand to slap Jamie.

"HEY! Don't you touch my wife!" Becky exclaims, getting in front of Jamie after handing Olivia to her.

"Ooh. Someone's had a confidence boost, haven't they?" Becky's biological mother says.

"When it comes to protecting my Jamie, I can have all the confidence I need." Becky says.

"You wouldn't know confidence if it came and bit you in the face! Well, at least it would be an improvement." Becky's biological father says.

Becky, unable to come up with a comeback, sits back down next to Jamie. Jamie puts an arm around her after handing Olivia back to her.

"Don't talk to our daughter-in-law like that!" Jamie's mom says. Becky and Jamie look up and see it's Jamie's parents coming towards the table.

"You do know that she's not even supposed to be alive? She committed suicide years ago!" Becky's biological father says.

"Because of you!" Becky says.

Becky's biological father turns.

"What do you mean because of me?"

"You drank yourself to oblivion! I'm surprised /you're/ still alive." Becky says.

"Jamie doesn't really love you, you know. She's just playing you. Like a fiddle."

"That is not true!" Jamie and Becky exclaim at the same time.

"You..." Becky's biological father says, surprised.

His face changes to an evil smirk.

"You're done." Becky's biological father says.

"Over my dead body." Jamie says.

"With pleasure." Becky's biological father says, taking out a dagger.

"Not while I'm around!" Jamie's dad says, punching Becky's biological father out.

"Now, both of you, get out and stop messing with my daughter and daughter-in-law. And don't you dare come near my granddaughter." Jamie's dad says.

Becky's biological parents run out of the mansion, where cops escort them back home.

Back inside the dining hall...

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Tomago." Becky says, handing Olivia to her Uncle Fred.

"Please, dear. Call me Kyoko and your father-in-law Yuki." Kyoko says.

(Yes, the same names of the people who ditched the iCarly gang in the middle of nowhere from iGo To Japan. I couldn't think of anything else, okay?)

"Okay." Becky says.

Becky and Jamie sit back down at their table.

"Well, will the newlyweds have their first dance or should we ask another?" Chrissy asks.

"Babe, you up for it?" Jamie asks Becky.

"I think so."

"Okay." Jamie offers a hand to Becky and they go to the dance floor.

Bria and Chrissy sing "When I Saw You" and the newlyweds dance.

While that's going on, the newlyweds talk.

"Jamie, you look beautiful."

"So do you, Becky. In your dream dress."

"You don't love yours?"

"I do. Really, I do. It's simple, which is just the way I like it." Jamie says.

"I love you, Jamie Tomago."

"And I love you, Becky Tomago."

After the dance is over, it's time for the brother/sister dance.

Fred joins his sister as Jamie takes her seat.

"Ready, sis?"

"I'm ready."

"Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel starts.

"I can't thank you enough for taking my father's place, Fred." Becky says.

"It's not a problem, sis. So where are you and Jamie planning on living?"

"You mean until we find an affordable apartment? Not sure."

"You two can stay with me. It's fine. You won't have to change rooms or anything. The only thing that changes is that you and Jamie are married."

"I'll see what Jamie thinks."

"That's fine with me."

The song soon ends and Becky and Fred sit while Jamie and her dad take the dance floor, dancing to "Somewhere Only We Know" by Glen Keane.

Soon, Jamie joins Becky at their table, rubbing her feet on the way over.

"Are you okay, babe?" Becky asks.

"I forgot how bad a dancer my dad is." Jamie says.

"How about, on our way to our honeymoon, we give each other foot massages? Fred's not that good of a dancer, either." Becky says, whispering the last sentence.

"That sounds perfect. Where are we going again?"

"We're going to New York, remember? Your idea."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"But my thought is that as soon as we get to the honeymoon suite, we sleep. I don't know about you, but I am absolutely exhausted."

"You're not the only one. Olivia kept me up last night and I could barely sleep because I was so excited."

"You and me both. Remember how Honey Lemon had to keep a look out to see if I was coming and how Tadashi had to keep a look out to see if you were coming when we were taking care of Olivia?"

"I remember. How many times did you get up last night to take care of her?"

"About five. You?"

"Same."

"No wonder we're both exhausted."

The two girls yawn simultaneously.

(I am so sorry for those of you who yawned just then because of reading the word yawn...and then, too.)

"What can we do to stay awake? I'm about ready to fall asleep." Becky says.

"Isn't it almost toast time? Then cake time then exchanging the apple cider."

"That is a very good point. If we're lucky the toasts should start right about..."

Fred clinks his glass.

Jamie winks at Becky.

"I know this is a best man kind of thing, but I'd like to say a few words about my sister. I mean, she's not really my sister, but she's like a sister to me. When Becky and I first met, I felt a connection with her. Not a romantic one, but a connection shared by siblings. When she almost died...well, when she died and before she came back...that night of the bad storm, I was terrified I was going to lose my sister and Jamie...she was terrified she'd lose her true love." Fred looks at Jamie.

"Anyway, I was there the day Olivia was born and since then, my sister and I have never been closer. To the brides!"

"To the brides!"

Tadashi grabs the microphone from Fred.

"Well, I don't know if I could top that. Jamie and I met in college and we've been friends ever since. In fact, she was the first one to tell me she's a lesbian. I don't treat her different because of it. She's no different than she was before, she just likes women...and loves one woman. With that being said, Jamie is a rough and tumble kind of girl, but isn't afraid to show her emotions when it truly counts. She loves her family, blood-related and marriage-related. Jamie, Becky, I wish you both the best. To the brides!"

"To the brides!"

Tadashi tosses the mike to Honey Lemon.

"I'm not very good at making speeches, but I'll do my best, since I am the maid of honor. Becky and I met the same day that she and Jamie did. She was - and still is - shy and introverted and not very good with words and..."

Becky clears her throat.

"Sorry. Um...Becky, she is a strong woman, whether she knows it or not. She has been through so much, and yet she's still here. I know Jamie will do everything in her power to be there for Becky. And when times are tough, we'll be there for both of them. To the brides!"

"To the brides!"

"Time for the brides to cut their cake!"

"Wait! There's another speaker." Jamie says.

"Who?" Becky asks.

"Me. Becky, when we met, my gum popped right in my face, and you guys who've known me for years know that that never happens. So, Becky, you must've made a pretty good impression on me. I mean, we're here, aren't we?"

The crowd chuckles.

"Who knew my true love would have the same fear I do? Unfortunately, my baby girl has depression. And I know how hard it is to have depression. We're in this together and I love you so much. We'll fight this together because we are one and I will always be here for you like you're always here for me. I proposed to her on her 21st birthday and I was so happy when she said yes."

"Oh, really? You're not the only one she's said yes to."

A figure steps up from the crowd. It's Hiccup.

"Who invited him?" Becky asks.

"I don't know." Jamie says, placing an arm around Becky.

"You really think she's going to stay with you, Jamie? She was with all the young adult guys back on Berk."

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love Jamie. Besides, you have a village to run."

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about here. Jamie, what do you think?"

Becky looks at Jamie, worried.

"What do I think? I think...I know...that even though Becky was with all the young adult guys back on Berk, she's changed for the better, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be married to."

"Really?" Becky asks.

"Really." Jamie says, smiling at her wife.

"Her true side will come out when you least expect it, Jamie."

"When pigs fly!" Jamie says.

Unable to come up with a comeback, Hiccup leaves.

Soon, it's time for the newlyweds to cut the cake and have the apple cider. After that's done, Becky and Jamie soon go to their honeymoon suite...also known as their bedroom. Soon after they get there, the two fall asleep.

**Sorry for the boring reception...the last wedding I was at was my cousin's...and, no, I was not a bridesmaid...for the second year in a row...stupid bride from last year who's now my cousin-in-law...*continues to grumble to herself***


End file.
